epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Richard the Lionheart vs Simba. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!! Okay yeah, that was a terrible lion roar! Also my neck hurts like fuck! But yeah, welcome back to another Cartoons vs History fight, which like always it must have a terrible and boring intro related to the battle. And you all get tired of this, am I right? Before this, I want to tell you that I recently guested in Cyan's Pennywise vs Giygas, which can be found here! Anyways, today we have one of the most requested battles and I shall waste no time to show it in front of you, but before this, I must say once again that I shall thank you for the support and also for the opinions that you leave on my bouts. It means so much to me and I couldn't be here without your support. Now, credits time! HUGE thanks to my man Leandro for doing the cover, the titlecards and the endslate, HUGE thanks to Joe who chiseled this battle, as well to Grav and Bre for doing the proofreading (please accept my apologies, Night-senpai ;-;). The 12th century King of England, Richard the Lionheart, and the protagonist from the animated film, Lion King, Simba, claw against each other, to see who's the mightiest royal lion. Richard the Lionheart Background: Chateau Gaillard Simba Background: Pride Rock Beat: The Warning Battle BEGIN! 'Richard the Lionheart' (starts at 0:19) Stand down squire, call on your father to step into my Hood Because this Garfield and Aslan ship could never achieve any good I'm known for massacring Muslims, a State of Islam to defy me And I'll launch an Arsuf victory because your entire Pride can bite me Block your efforts with my shield, put my sword and take this Lion's heart Your Circle of Life ends here because you could never play Daddy's part I'll Scar this harsh father harder than any martyr he made with his ardour I've got no worries beating you and your family, like it's Hakuna Matatta My power here isn't restricted, you're simply no lyrical Magna Carta The music plays for your defeat, like they've sent me a timely harper Try to Duke it out, no man can step to the true line of Normandy Try storming me and I'll send you to be reunited with your daddy 'Simba' (0:53) Phew, this Medi-evil king smells worse than his motley crew But once I'm through I'll fire you quicker than I will do Zazu With my Pride Rocking all over the Savanna, I'm the hottest You left little bro in charge and he failed to run a profit I'll devour this coward, leave the leftovers to feed the grass So the antelopes can snack on the final act of this hack You try to rap to my bloodline and I'll push your hordes back A royal Elton John, who bites worse than a Hyena's laugh Send you to the Graveyard, let me query the Elephant in the room You lost more men at Jerusalem than I did in any war I went through Ruled his kingdom from afar, cause he was scared of politics No hopes of stopping this, a cat-atonic king who's dominant 'Richard the Lionheart' (1:26) Gaze into the waterhole and see the future you aspire towards Your lioness harem of whores getting crushed by my forceful hordes I won my awards from God, my Lord was pleased with my response To the letter from his holiness, my daring ventures told in song Let's go one on one, your claws matched to my British blade Your wife already took it once, I left that pussy slayed Run back to your ball of yarn, run from the duty of protecting your people And cry when mummy faded because she'd never get to see your sequel! 'Simba' (1:49) Use efforts to get salad in, to disguise that you eat meat You're so off fleek that an arrow ended your life in the street So many fearful people, clearly despised by your position You might as well be foreign given your lack of time in Britain Maybe this fact is why a pious warmonger isn't respected I can check out your head because your heir proved to be defective I've been chosen by God, and unlike you, I don't need extra bling I just left this poser dead! Long live the King! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? 'EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-' (A lion roar can be heard and the logo ran away.) Poll Who won? Richard the Lionheart Simba Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts